


An unexpected date

by PrincessNala150



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Dates, F/M, Sweet, lovelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNala150/pseuds/PrincessNala150
Summary: Antoine tells Harriet he’s going to an amusement park with his friends. Siobhan Harriets best friend arranges a night out.Can they survive this rollercoaster?
Relationships: Antoine/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Antoine - I can’t make it tonight. I promised my friends we’d go out. 

Harriet - That’s okay we can go out another night. You shouldn’t let your friends down it’s important.

Antoine - You sure?

Harriet - Antoine, I can see you next week.

Antoine - TTYL. I will miss you.

Harriet - Look at you with the youngsters text speak 😂🤣

Antoine - Well we are texting 😉

Harriet - Go enjoy yourself. Text me when you’re home if you want to. 

Antoine - Night Harriet. 

You sighed happily, as your phone started ringing. 

“Hey bestie, what? You’ve got tickets to that amusement park? Ok yeah give me half an hour.”

HALF AN HOUR LATER

BEEP BEEP 

You grab your keys and head out of the door. 

Your bestie Siobhan is waiting for you in her car. As you open the door and sit down, clicking your belt into place. 

You look over to Siobhan and she has a mysterious smile on her face. “So you know that competition I entered.” Siobhan starts the car and pulls away from the kerb. You remember the competition she entered on social media, you thought it was too good to be true. “Well I won all access passes for me and my bestie. It completely free. We even get dinner thrown in as well.” 

A smile creeps onto your face. “This was sweet of you thank you Siobhan.” 

Siobhan’s face goes red. “Stop with the icky stuff.”

The rest of the drive is quiet. Your mind wanders to Antoine. You want to see him more but you don’t want to take him away from his friends. Before you know it Siobhan is stopping the car and you’ve arrived at the amusement park. 

She gets out and leaves you, you assume she’s gone to the ticket booth. As you await your best friend to come back. You feel a tap on your shoulder. 

“Excuse me.”  
You spin round on your heel.” Siob- you’re not Siobhan?” Confused you look round this tall guy.  
“Are you Harriet?” The tall guy with greasy hair who you recognise as a park worker asks.

Still confused you mutter “Yes.”  
A smile comes to his face “Can you follow me please? Siobhan is waiting for you.” 

You slowly follow the park worker he takes you to the front office.  
“Can you wait here. Siobhan will come soon she’s sorting out the tickets.” 

You sit and wait for what seems like an eternity, it was ten minutes.  
The door bursts open and in walks Siobhan, failing to shut the door she bursts out. “I’m sorry Harry, I’m not well and can’t come into the park with you.” 

As you open your mouth to speak. Siobhan cuts you off “I have arranged for you to enjoy the amusement park with someone though.” 

Rolling your eyes. You hope it’s not sweet Susan. Susan is lovely however she’s not as outgoing as you and Siobhan. 

Nodding Siobhan leaves and the name slips from my lips like an automatic reaction “Antoine?!” you are both surprised and confused. 

A sheepish look takes over his beautiful face. “Hi Harriet. Surprise.” 

Staring at him open mouthed, Antoine clears his throat. “I arranged this with your friend Siobhan. Sorry. I wanted to surprise you.” 

A smile forms “That’s so sweet” 

He shoots you a questioning look “You’re not angry. I know how you don’t like surprises” 

You link arms gently pulling him towards the door. “Let’s go have some fun.” 

You hear him chuckle as he walks along with you. 

“So where to first?” Looking at the map in the park. “I know the Haunted Castle.” 

Antoine seems to stiffen. “Yay the haunted castle.” 

You two walk along arm in arm. Towards the Haunted Castle. The silence is comfortable. Antoine slips his arm out of yours and holds your hand entwining his fingers with yours. 

“So what made you do this?” The question had been burning in your mind.

Whilst queuing he looks at you and said “Honestly I wanted to do something nice for you. I didn’t know what sort of date to do for you. When you sent that picture of you and Siobhan, I knew I had to ask her. As karma would have it she walked into my vet practice with her dog, to be neutered. We got chatting and I asked her to help me set up this ruse. She suggested the amusement park.” While I listened to Antoine the queue had slowly gone down. 

“We’re next.” You smile and a stiff smile takes on Antoines handsome features. He seems to go pale. 

“Ok you two are next.” The ride attendant announces “Stick to the left hand side. There are chicken exits all round if you get too scared. Enjoy the ride.” 

You pull on Antoine’s hand through the doors and into the haunted castle.


	2. Haunted Castle

“Wooooooooo” came a noise. To the left is an operating theatre.   
  


“come on Antoine” You said. Out of some doors on the other side of the room came a man dressed in bloody scrubs and mask.

A high pitched squeal came from somewhere as the “murderous surgeon” started his drill and laughed maniacally.   
  


You make a grab for Antoine’s hand, it’s sweating and shaking. 

“C-c-come on let’s go” grabbing your hand firmly he pulls you to the “chicken” exit. You grab his hand and pull him out of the door the surgeon came in through. Each room we enter is more scary and Antoine gets paler and paler.   
  


Antoine is sweating and shaking. You put your hands on his back to check he’s okay.   
  


“I’m-I’m alright” he stutters out. And then starts clutching his sides, hysterically laughing. He smiles and So do you, as well.   
  


“Come on, there’s death drop next” 

“oh boy” You whisper under your breath.   
  


You have always hated rollercoasters. The thought of the world dropping out beneath me as you climb to the top, makes you feel sick.   
  


Antoine smiles and says “I can’t stand horror genres. It’s the thought that human beings can do that to each other.”   
  


“I understand. And for what it’s worth I thought you were very brave.” You reach up on tiptoe and draw Antoine into a soft, chaste kiss on the lips. Drawing back from each other you see yourself reflected in his eyes. Just as your about to go for another kiss, it’s your turn on Death Drop.   
  


As the overhead bars lock and clunk into place you start to worry.   
  


Antoine looks excited by the ride, you cringe in your seat. The ride starts, as you start to climb, getting higher and higher, you can feel your stomach start to churn. Then suddenly the ride stops. You look down to see the world below you. Beautiful lights, people, lovely smells, however you can’t enjoy it as you’re praying to whichever deity will listen and get you off this horrid ride.   
  


Just then the ride starts to go backwards, gaining speed then forwards and over the drop.   
  


“Yaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!” Antoine squeals.

”Muuuuuuummmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy” you shriek.   
  


As the ride comes to an end. You’re hoping the high speed camera didn’t take a photo of your contorted face.   
  


“What’s the time?” Antoine asks you.   
  


“8:30” 

“Come on we have a dinner reservation” Antoine pulls your hand in the direction of the river. 

“PLEASE THE RIVER CRUISE IS CLOSED FOR AN HOUR DUE TO ER......MAINTENANCE”says the ride operator. As the crowds disperse, you see Antoine talking to the man from the River Cruise ride. 

  
You don’t quite catch what their saying however you hear “Of course your reservation is ready.”   
  


You walk along the jetty and straight onto a cruise style boat.   
  


Antoine leads you to the deck where a table for two has been set out, and a table cloth, a vase with one of you favourite flowers sits in the centre along with a candle. And a bottle of whit and red wine.   
  


Antoine pulls out your chair as you sit, “I didn’t know if you liked red or white so I got one of each.” As you peruse the menu you look up and smile at each other.   
  


Once you’ve finished you dinner, chatting about everything and nothing, beneath the stars and three glasses of wine, Antoine is blushing.   
  


“There’s somewhere else I’d like to take you. If you’d like to join me.”   
  


Merry from the wine you slip your hand in his. He leads you to the Ferris wheel.   
  


You sit next to each other in silence as the car creeps to the top.   
  


Antoine breaks the silence, “You know there’s an old tradition, if you kiss at the top of a Ferris wheel then you’ll be together forever.”   
  


Turning towards you he cups your face in his hands, and draws you towards him. You close your eyes and you lips meet.   
  


He slowly proves your lips asking for non verbal consent you part your lips and his tongue meets yours. His kiss is breathtaking, his hands slide down your back pulling you closer to him. You feel giddy from the kiss. A look of hunger is in Antoine’s eyes as he pulls back to kiss as nip gently at your neck,  
  


The chemistry between you is undeniable. You’re still kissing as the car slowly returns to the bottom.   
  


As you depart the Ferris wheel you’re both grinning.   
  


“Thank you for an amazing date.” You say suddenly shy.   
  


“Its going to be hard to top that.” Antoine laughs. “I will need to up my game” 

With a smile on both your faces you depart knowing for both of you this was the best date ever. 


End file.
